Primeros momentos
by Fedra Rowle
Summary: Cuenta la historia de como Andromeda le corresponde en sentimientos a Ted a pesar de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, contada desde el punto de vista de Ted.


Lo que reconocen es de J.K Rowling lo otro es mio.

Este fic participa del reto desafios 2.0 del foro la noble y ancestral casa de los black.

Personaje Andromeda (Black) Tonks

Palabras: pergamino y perfume

Ted siempre estaba observándola, dudaba de que aquella Black tan singular algun dia lo mirara con otros ojos, ella como su primo eran los únicos Black en Gryffindor, todo Hogwarts cotilleaba sobre eso. Lo que Sirius lo tenía de bromista ella lo tenía de amable.

En ese momento estaba en el gran comedor junto a uno de sus amigos, este le habla sin parar pero Ted solamente miraba a Andromeda o Andy como sus amigas solían llamarla, de allí veía como se reía haciendo que suelte un suspiro, sin saber que ella también sentía algo por el.

-¿Me estas escuchando Ted? -preguntó su amigo pasándole la mano frente a sus ojos varias veces.

-Si, bien por ti. -el muchacho alzó una ceja.

-¿Que ayer besé a tu Andy? -Ted se sobresaltó mirándolo fijamente- ¿Ahora si me prestas atención? Mentira solo lo dije para que dejes de mirarla como un idiota.

-Menos mal pero es que es única.

-Lo se pero según oí esta comprometida con el menor de los Lestrange, Rabastan, creo. Ya sabes cómo son esos puristas, a ti no te podrían ni ver encima de Tejón eres hijo de muggles...

-Lo se pero se que igual no pasaría nada ella apenas si me dice hola cuando me ve.

-Bueno como te iba diciendo -tomó aire y siguió mientras los pensamientos de Ted le desviaban la atención que quería ponerle a su amigo.

Vio como Andrómeda se levantaba y se retiraba del gran comedor junto con sus compañeras, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió. Escucho una risa de su amigo y al enterarse de que era porque se había sonrojado salió como pudo del comedor a su habitación para buscar los libros de la primera clase.

-Hola Ted. -escucho una voz suave.

-H...Hola. -contestó nervioso al saber que era la joven Black. Siguió su camino no sin antes tropezar con sus propios pies quedando desparramado en el piso, escucho las risas de casi todos los que pasaban por allí.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Andromeda preocupada intentando ayudarlo

-Si, estoy bien -《deci algo más Ted, vamos.》 se decía a sí mismo- sin contar la caída de esta mañana llevaba un tiempo record- ella se rio suavemente y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Bueno esperemos que rompas una nueva marca...

-¡¿Que haces con un sangre sucia?! -se escuchó la voz chillona de su hermana Bellatrix

-¡Que te importa! ¡Antes de meterte con él intenta peinar ese nido de pajarracos! -le contesto Andromeda con pocas pulgas, Bellatrix saco su varita cuando vio que Rodolphus, su novio disimuló la risa con una tos y huyó de la escena.

-¡¿Tu de que te ries?! ¡Ven aqui! -el muchacho seguía caminando y Bella iba a ir detrás suyo- ya le contaré a nuestra madre que andas ayudado a sangre sucias.

-Y yo le contaré que no eres virgen. -una las amigas de Bella que estaba presente la miró asombrada mientras Bellatrix temblaba de la rabia dando media vuelta en busca de respuestas de Rodolphus. Una vez pasado el alboroto cada quien siguió su camino.

-Oye, Andromeda... -empezo Ted rascandose la nuca

-¿Si? -esta se giro.

-Yo no quiero...causar problemas, ya sabes, por...por...

-¿Mi hermana? -el asintió sonrojado de pies a cabeza- No te preocupes está loca de remate. Me tengo que ir luego nos vemos.

-C...claro.

-Y dime Andy ¿Si?

-Si, esta bien Andy. -ella le sonrió y volvió junto con sus amigas mientras Ted se quedaba estático sintiendo ese perfume tan rico que desprende al pasar, entonces una mano se posó en su hombro y el regreso a tierra.

-Oye Ted, yo que tu voy a buscar los libros para herbología porque sino vas a llegar tarde.

-Ah, si. Libros, los libros. -contestó a su amigo volviendo a la realidad dirigiéndose a su sala común.

-Mira que no esta Andy para salvarte esta vez. -le dijo en tono de burla y Ted levantó su dedo medio a modo de respuesta. Ese día iba a ser perfecto y nadie se lo iba a arruinar.

Habían pasado varios días de ese altercado en los pasillos y Ted y Andrómeda comenzaban a hablar aun mas; de un "Hola" a un "Hola ¿como estas? Bien ¿y tu?" El amigo de Ted le aconsejaba que se aleje de ella porque cada vez que hablaban a Rabastan Lestrange le titilaba el ojo izquierdo y apretaba los puños.

-...y eso no es nada bueno, por eso alejate.

-¿Te conte que pienso invitarla a Hogsmade la proxima visita?

-¿Ted me escuchaste?

-No, pero igual te aprecio. -entraron a la clase de Artimancia que compartían con Gryffindor y Ted prestó poca atención.

-Muy bien alumnos dejenme sus pergaminos y pueden salir. -dijo el profesor todos los leones salieron primeros casi huyendo despavoridos la última en entregar fue Andrómeda con una amiga y se cruzó con Ted.

-Nos vemos Ted. -ella salia y él caminaba hacia el escritorio con la hoja en mano, distraído casi se desparrama en el suelo si no fuera porque se agarró de un banco.

-Tenga profesor. -dijo tendiendole el papel.

-Por Merlin, Tonks ¿cuando dejara de tropezar o chocar con todo?

-No lo se...

-Bueno al menos su pergamino no es rosa. -dijo mientras se acercaba un pergamino anterior para olerlo- ¿Tiene perfume? -Ted al verlo lo reconocio.

-Si, de rosas ¿No es delicioso?

-De hecho no, puede retirarse.

-Con permiso. -el profesor asintió y al salir para la siguiente clase escuchó que el próximo fin de semana se haria la visita a Hogsmade y sus nervios se pusieron de punta, tendría que preguntarle a Andy si quería ir con él y empezaron a sudarle las manos.

Estaba en la habitación con sus compañeros y todos planeaban con quien ir y cómo preguntarle

-¿Y tu a quien le vas a decir Ted?

-A Andromeda Black.

-Tu estas loco. -le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Rabastan va a matarte.

-Yo escuche que iba a torturarte...

-Y quizás ella te rechace.

-O se ria de ti.

-O sus parientes arruinen todo.

-O quizás nada de eso me importe y voy a arriesgarme igual. -contestó mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-Ven muchachos, eso no es idiotez eso es amor. -lo defendio su amigo a quien le llovieron zapatos de todos lados. -Pero qué cosa, uno no puede defender a su amigo... -acotó queriendo parecer enojado.

Andrómeda estaba yendo al gran comedor cuando Rabastan la ve y se le acerca.

-Hola, vienes a Hogsmade conmigo.

-No y no molestes.

-No era una pregunta.

-No me interesa, largo. -y antes que pudiera acotar algo entro junto a sus amigas al gran comedor.

-¿Por qué no sales con el? Después de todo es tu futuro marido. -dijo una de las chicas mientras se sentaban.

-Por eso es futuro, mientras tanto que no moleste.

-Pero si esta como para comerselo. -siguio otra.

-Pues cómetelo, y no lo devuelvas. -contestó con simplicidad mientras untaba una tostada.

-¿En verdad?

-Todo tuyo. -en eso un niño de primero de Hufflepuff se le acerca y le da una nota- ¿Para mi?

-Si, el me dijo que te la de. -contestó señalando a un Ted muerto de vergüenza.

-Gracias. -el muchachito se fue y sus amigas la miraron esperando que abra el sobre. -Dice que... -leyo rapido y sonrio- quiere que vaya Hogsmade con el.

-¡¿Y qué vas a decir?!

Ted veía atentamente todo desde su mesa pero no pudo sacar ninguna respuesta ya que después de escuchar el grito de una de ellas cuchichearon entre ellas y se fueron del gran comedor, lo que no sabía era que a Andrómeda él no era para nada indiferente. Ted fue tras ella con el corazón en la mano ya que temía que lo rechace

-Andromeda, Andy -la llamó dandole alcance.

-Hola Ted ¿Que paso?

-Vi que recibiste mi nota.

-Si ¿Entonces? -el se puso muy nervioso y como pudo pregunto

-¿Me acompañarias a Hogsmade? -ella sonrió

-Solo si es una cita... -Ted volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez ella también.

-¿En verdad...?

-Si, ¿Que dices?

-Si, claro ¡Por supuesto! -por un momento se sintió con una sobredosis de Felix Felicis y la abrazo- uy, perdón. No quise , en realidad si pero no, quiero decir...

-¿Que me esperas en Honeydukes?

-Si, eso. -suspiro aliviado.

-De todas maneras no me molesta que me abraces.

-Oh, lo tendré en cuenta -sonrieron.

-Nos vemos Ted. -entonces Andrómeda vio que Rabastan la estaba espiando- te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-¿Que...? -ella tiró de su corbata poniéndose de puntas de pie para estar a su altura lo beso solo juntando sus labios con los suyos y según sus amigas Rabastan se fue "rumiando" pero a pesar de que fue muy precipitado ambos sabían que no era el último.


End file.
